


浪潮·镜子·魔法

by yoring



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoring/pseuds/yoring





	

欲望宛如浪潮，一波湮没下一波，打在大脑的海滩上。

他伸长脖子，锁骨与胸锁乳突肌的轮廓在拉伸中变得更加明晰。来自欲望深渊的呻吟游过他的咽喉，在声带的颤抖中，在鼻息的嗯哪中，在呼吸的加重中，伴着加速的心跳，自唇中跃动而出。

Graves……

他幻想他的模样：严肃的神情，坚毅的轮廓，夹着领针的衣襟与蓝色围巾……

Credence关上门窗，拉上窗帘，熄灭最后一盏灯，走向房间里的穿衣镜。

Graves……

他幻想他就在这里，就在他的面前。Credence伸手去触摸面前的镜子。冰凉的玻璃，在昏暗的光中，羸弱地反射眼前少年的身影。不，这不是Credence的身影，或者说从刚才的一瞬间开始，镜像中的男子就变成了Graves：镜子中的Graves伸手去触摸Credence，他们的手就要触及彼此，只差那银镜与玻璃的距离。

Credence并不惊奇镜子里发生的奇迹，与其将其称之为奇迹，不如说是魔法。Credence并不喜欢魔法，他知道它就潜藏在自己身体深处，但是为了生存，他无法去接纳它。他只是接纳了Graves――他所爱的巫师。

“Mr.Graves.”少年唤出那个名字，呼吸中满是情欲的气息，“我想你。”

镜子中的男子似乎听到了少年的话语，奇迹般的，他从镜子中穿越而来，他的手指从银镜中伸出，在透明的玻璃中越过，他的衣物穿过那透明物质，仿佛那不是玻璃，而是一层聚集的透明液体，他的脚落在现实世界的地面，皮鞋却未曾发出一丝响动。总之，他来了，无声无息，就像偷偷钻进朱丽叶闺房的罗密欧。

他来了，然后一把吻过少年的唇，唇齿相交，不分彼此。灵动的舌将Credence的口腔搅得昏天黑地，不安分的手像灵蛇似的钻进Credence的衣服里，马甲与衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗解开，然后是皮带和裤子，通通凌乱地散在地上。苍白的肌肤裸露出来，像是刚剥开的果实，鲜嫩美好。

Credence抓住Graves的围巾，把它围在自己的脖子上，但是他的全身除了Graves的围巾，什么也没有。

轻轻地，Graves在Credence的耳畔说了已经比七弦琴声更悠扬的情话。接着，他把少年推倒在床上，看着他只剩一条什么也遮挡不了的，自己的围巾，眼神情欲迷乱，似乎染着深秋的霜露。

“Credence，憋坏了吗?”Graves有意慢慢地脱去自己的衣物，看着眼前的少年因为求而不得的欲望而不知所措，“放心，我会满足你的。”说着，他便熟练地解开他的皮带，然后把少年的双手束缚起来，“亲爱的，别怕。”他亲吻少年的指尖，顺着指骨一直吻到手背，手臂，肩部，锁骨，最后在少年的脖子上留下一个粉色的爱痕。

“Mr.Graves!”少年朦胧的双目盯着面前的男人，渴望他更多的爱抚，那双历经磨砺的粗糙的手，在自己的身下扩张又扩张。

“别怕，就像之前那样。”Graves咬着Credence的左耳，少年敏感而苍白的肌肤被欲望染得妍丽热烈。Graves的欲望进入Credence的身体，在少年的深处有节奏的律动。Credence的双腿盘缠在Graves的腰肢上，像是哥特式钢花栏上攀爬的红蔷薇，曼丽地绽放。

整个下午的时间都溶解在他们的缠绵中，外面世界的光无法透入他们的世界，在昏暗的房间里，他们不间断地融合又分离，亲吻彼此的发丝与肌肤，把所有的不快都发泄在这凌乱的情爱中。

那些透过窗帘的光，由昏暗香槟色调子转换为冷冷的暗绀色，室内看不见的月光在渐渐深沉的暗蓝中浮起，夜深了。他们依然躺在床上……不，此刻，只有他躺在床上。

Credence穿上衬衣，走到镜子前面，他所爱的男人不在这里，在这里的只是他充满魔法的单相思。他拉开窗帘，海在深夜中沉静，仿佛一首古老的十四行诗。他的心宛如浪潮，不曾间断。


End file.
